Jefferson Davis Highway
The Jefferson Davis Memorial Highway was a planned transcontinental highway in the United States in the 1910s and 1920s that began in Washington, D.C. and extended west to San Diego, California; it was named for Jefferson Davis, who, in addition to being the first and only President of the Confederate States of America was also a U.S. Congressman and Secretary of War. Because of unintended conflict between the National Auto Trail movement and the federal government, it is unclear whether the Jefferson Davis highway ever really existed in the complete form that its founders originally intended. .]] Background In the first quarter of the 20th century, as the automobile gained in popularity, a system of roads began to develop informally through the actions of private interests, these were known as auto trails. They existed without the support or coordination of the federal government, although in some states, the state governments participated in their planning and development. The first of these National Auto Trails was the Lincoln Highway, which was first announced as a project in 1912. With the need for new roads being so significant, dozens of new auto trails were begun in the decade following. One such roadway was the Jefferson Davis Memorial Highway, which was sponsored by the United Daughters of the Confederacy. The UDC planned the formation of the Jefferson Davis as a road that would start in Washington, D.C. and travel through the southern states until its terminus at San Diego. More than ten years after the construction of the Jefferson Davis was begun, it was announced that it would be extended north out of San Diego and go the Canadian border. End of the auto trails In the mid-1920s, the disparate system of national auto trails had grown cumbersome, and the federal government imposed a numbering system on the nations's highways. Using a system of even numbers for east–west routes and odd numbers for north–south routes, the numbers were imposed on the auto trails. And rather than designate one number for each auto trail, different sections of each trail were given different numerical designations. However the UDC petitioned the U.S. Bureau of Public Roads to designate the Jefferson Davis as a national highway with a single number. The Bureau's reply casts doubt on whether or not the JDMH ever really existed as a transcontinental highway: A careful search has been made in our extensive map file in the Bureau of Public Roads and three maps showing the Jefferson Davis highways have been located, but the routes on these maps are themselves different and neither route is approximately that described by you, so that I am somewhat at a loss as to just what route your constituents are interested in. For instance, there is the Jefferson Davis Memorial Highway which extends from Miami, Florida to Los Angeles (but not to San Francisco); and there is another Jefferson Davis Highway shown on the Rand-McNally maps which extends from Fairview, Kentucky the site of the Jefferson Davis monument, by a very circuitous route to New Orleans, '''but I find no route whatever bearing the name Jefferson Davis extending from Washington, D.C. to San Francisco.''' (emphasis added) This problem may well have been the fault of the UDC themselves. In addition to the planned transcontinental route, they also designated an auxiliary route running from Kentucky to Mississippi, as well as another that ran through Georgia. These ancillary routes were intended to commemorate important venues in Davis' life, but they also contributed to the confusion of the federal government in trying to locate exactly where the Jefferson Davis highway traveled. What is known is that when numbered highways came into existence, the Jefferson Davis National Highway was split among U.S. 1, U.S. 15, U.S. 29, U.S. 61, U.S. 80, U.S. 90, U.S. 99, U.S. 190 and others. But today many of these numbered routes themselves are no longer extant, having been supplanted by the Interstate Highway System. Remaining portions of the Jeff Davis Although it may not be possible to view the entire length of the JDMH on a map today, many parts of it still exist, scattered across the country. Here is an incomplete listing of some of the places today where one can see pieces of the Jefferson Davis highway. Virginia *The eastern terminus of the highway can still be found at the Virginia end of the 14th Street Bridge which crosses the Potomac River from Washington, DC. The terminal marker was here until the 1960s, when it was moved to a nearby park for safety reasons. *Much of U.S. Route 1 in Virginia still bears the designation. *In Virginia, between the City of Colonial Heights and City of Petersburg, the bridge on the Jefferson Davis Memorial Highway which carries U.S. 1 and U.S. Route 301 across the Appomattox River was renamed Martin Luther King Jr. Memorial Bridge. *The Jefferson Davis Highway in Virginia was defined by the General Assembly on March 17, 1922 to run from the District of Columbia at the 14th Street Bridge to the border with North Carolina south of Clarksville. This corridor was defined as U.S. Route 1 and U.S. Route 15 in 1926, though US 1 took a shorter route between south of McKenney and South Hill. (The Jefferson Davis Highway used what was then State Route 122 and State Route 12.Virginia Highways Project - VA 122 *State Route 712 and U.S. Route 58 are still defined as the Jefferson Davis Highway. *The Jefferson Davis Highway now uses the following business routes:Virginia Route Index, revised July 1, 2003 (PDF) *U.S. Route 58 Business in Lawrenceville *U.S. Route 58 Business in Boydton *State Route 110 now bears the name of Jefferson Davis Highway as it travels in Virginia between Rosslyn (near the Theodore Roosevelt Bridge) and U.S. Route 1 in Crystal City. A street in Crystal City now designated as "Old Jefferson Davis Highway" parallels the east side of U.S. 1. This street ends before reaching the 14th Street Bridge. ( Location of Old Jefferson Davis Highway in Crystal City, Virginia (hybrid satellite image/street map from WikiMapia)) *A highway marker, now on the National Register of Historic Places, in Henrico County. in Crawfordville, GA.]] Georgia Highway markers can still be seen in certain spots along the old main transcontinental route through the state of Georgia. *In the city of Crawfordville, in Taliaferro County along U.S. Highway 278 (Georgia State Route 12). *In Walton County, also along U.S. Highway 278 (Georgia State Route 12), approximately 810 meters from the Morgan County line.http://www.waymarking.com/waymarks/WM6ZEM_Jefferson_Davis_Highway_Marker_Walton_County_Georgia An auxiliary route through Georgia went south of the main route through Irwin County and Irwinville, where Davis was ultimately captured at the end of the Civil War. This route followed Georgia State Route 32 to the west of Irwinville, into neighboring Turner County, where today S.R. 32 retains the official name of "Jefferson Davis Highway". Alabama *In Alabama, the segment of U.S. Highway 80 from Selma, to Montgomery is the most famous part of the Jefferson Davis Memorial Highway today. On this road, the Reverend Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr., led the 1965 Voting Rights March that helped prompt Congress to pass the Voting Rights Act. Louisiana *In Louisiana, Jefferson Highway goes north out of New Orleans along US 61 and changes onto Louisiana Highway 73 near Prairieville, Louisiana. It continues along LA-73 into and across Baton Rouge, Louisiana. *In Baton Rouge, the highway follows Government Street to the levee and then north along the levee to Florida Street (U.S. 190 Business Route). The road continued west across the Mississippi River on a now closed ferry into Port Allen, Louisiana. *In Port Allen, Jefferson Highway goes north to the northern end of the town. The highway then follows west along Louisiana Highway 986. The roadway later changes to Louisiana Highway 76 and follows that highway into the town of Rosedale, Louisiana. Washington *Highway 99 all through the State of Washington was Jefferson Davis Highway. The section near the western terminus is now Interstate 5. There is a peace arch near the Canadian border, and next to it, was a marker erected by the Daughters of the Confederacy noting that this was a portion of the Jefferson Davis National Highway. The name Jefferson Davis Highway was removed as well as the remaining marker at the northern terminus at Blaine, by action of the Washington State legislature, thereby removing any linkage of Highway 99 to Jefferson Davis. The marker formerly at the Peace Arch Park in Blaine and the marker formerly in Vancouver at the state-line of Washington and Oregon, are now both installed with an interpretive plaque in the Jefferson Davis Park alongside Interstate-5, just south of Ridgefield, Washington. Controversy In 1998 a marker of the "Jefferson Davis Memorial Highway" in Vancouver, Washington was removed by city officials. It was subsequently moved twice, and eventually was placed alongside Interstate 5 on private land purchased for the purpose of giving the marker a permanent home. References External links *US DOT, Federal Highway Administration, official website *Ends of historic US 99 (includes the Jefferson Davis Highway marker in Washington) *Jefferson Davis Park (The new home of the Jefferson Davis Highway marker in Washington) Category:Auto trails in the United States Category:Confederate States of America memorials and cemeteries Category:U.S. Route 1